


Hello Again for the First Time

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: In a world where soulmates can move through time and space to help each other out, scenes from Emma and Regina's life.





	Hello Again for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "You’re my soulmate?!”

_Emma is 28; Regina is 34 (+ 28)_

The first time Emma met Regina, she found herself mesmerized, staring at her and licking her lips right up until the moment that the woman turned to her for an explanation when Henry didn’t answer her question about where he’d been, making her realize that she really shouldn’t be ogling quite so intently.

When she was asked “You’re Henry’s birth mother?” she should probably have said something cool like “I guess so” or “That’s what he told me,” but instead it was an embarrassingly squeaky “Hiii” like she had just met her favorite celebrity.

All the same, when she was offered a drink, she couldn’t help looking her up and down and asking, “Got anything stronger?” like she had just met this insanely gorgeous woman in a bar or something, which felt slightly less ridiculous somehow.

There was just something about this woman that left her feeling off balance, a way that she was just drawn to her that didn’t make any sense. And it couldn’t just be because she was hot, though she was unimaginably, intolerably hot. But then, Regina was overly familiar too, talking a lot, certainly sharing more than Emma would ordinarily tell a stranger. So maybe she wasn’t the only one who felt a strange connection.

Emma felt even more disconcerted when Regina suddenly kicked her out, but she went. She shouldn’t be here anyway.

She would never admit later that at least part of her car crash was her mind wandering back to Mifflin Street and the things she might like to get up to with one Madam Mayor.

**

_Emma is 31; Regina is 13_

The first time Regina met Emma, the sun was behind her, giving her a halo to go with her golden hair, and she was asking, so kindly, if Regina was alright.

She didn’t look quite as much like an angel once Regina was no longer looking up at her from where the horse had thrown her. In fact, she was wearing some pretty funny clothes. Her blue pants looked sturdy and were very, very tight. (Regina had started to notice people’s bodies lately.) Her jacket looked like leather, but wasn’t. Overall, though Regina couldn’t put her finger on why, this woman reminded her of a knight.

The knight was still holding her hand in her own soft ones, looking at where it was scraped and bleeding. “Can I help you with that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can heal you,” the woman explained. “With magic.”

Regina pulled her hand back immediately. “I don’t like magic.”

“I know,” the woman said, then winced.

“How do you know?” Regina demanded.

“I just do,” she said, evasive.

Regina suddenly didn’t trust this woman quite so much, even if she had been kind so far. “I’m going to go now.” She turned to walk away.

“Regina, wait.”

She whirled back to confront her. “How do you know my name?”

The woman took a deep breath. “I just do, okay, and more importantly I know that you’ll be in a lot of trouble if you go home all messed up like this. So please let me help you.”

Looking down, Regina saw that her riding clothes were torn and dirty, and it sent a chill up her spine. She didn’t know how this woman knew it, but she was right, and Regina was much more afraid of her mother than she was of this knight’s offer of help, even magical help. “Alright.”

The woman did exactly what she had promised, cleaning Regina up and healing her in a puff of white smoke. When it was done, she said, “See? Good as new. Now you can get back on your horse.” She tipped her head at him where he was eating grass nearby without a care in the world.

“Oh no, I’m never riding again,” Regina insisted.

The woman smiled knowingly at her, and it made Regina feel a little funny in her belly. “Yes you will. You’re going to be quite the horsewoman someday.”

That had Regina scrutinizing her again. “You know my future?”

“Something like that.” The woman shrugged.

“You’re my soulmate?!” Suddenly an entire, wonderful world had opened up to Regina.

The woman sputtered, eyes wide. “What? Uh- no- uh-”

“You are! You know my future, and you came here when I needed help, and only soulmates can move through time to protect each other. I know how it works!” Regina was pointing an accusatory finger at her now, determined to be right about this. She wasn’t sure why it mattered so much to her.

“Alright, you caught me. But I think you’re not supposed to know that. So let’s just keep it between us, okay?”

When Regina saw that sheepish smile again decades later, it was just as endearing.

**

_Emma is 29; Regina is 38._

Emma felt a wave of disorientation, and then suddenly she was in Regina’s house. This was some trick of Cora’s, she was sure. She was just about to pull her gun when Henry came around the corner.

“Oh, hey Ma. I didn’t know you were home.”

As she quickly moved her hand away from the weapon, she suddenly realized he was taller than the last time she saw him, and did his voice crack just then?

“Ma? Are you ok?” He was staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

“Yeah, uh, sorry.”

“You seem weird. Maybe you should have mom check you out. She’s in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, sure,” she said. When he raised an expectant eyebrow she got moving, heading toward Regina’s kitchen, glad she remembered where it was from the one time that she was in it before.

“And if she gives you a cookie be sure to get one for me!”

“Yeah, sure,” she said distractedly. What the hell was going on?

Regina was indeed in the kitchen, pulling a tray of cookies from the oven, and Emma wasn’t above admiring the way her ass looked when she was bent over like that. When Regina turned to the island to put the pan down, Emma braced for the worst, but she was a little proud that she didn’t reach for her gun this time.

Regina didn’t look at all surprised to see her. In fact, she smiled. “I wondered when you were going to show up.”

“I- uh- what?”

“Oh, I remember now. You haven’t done this before. This is the first one.” She set the cookies down and took off the oven mitt and looked at her expectantly.

All the irritation she’d ever felt for this woman surged back at once. “Regina can you just tell me what the hell is happening here? Two minutes ago, I was in the sheriff’s station trying to figure out how to stop you rampaging around with your mother, and then I was in your living room.” A little shadow had crossed Regina’s face at the mention of Cora, but Emma pressed on. “And apparently you knew I was coming. What are you up to?”

“Emma, how old are you right now?”

“Twenty-nine. Answer my question!”

“I _am_ answering your question. Okay, so my Emma, who is still at the sheriff’s station today-”

“Your Emma?” Had Regina made a copy of her somehow?

Regina held up a placating hand. “The Emma from this point in time is thirty-two. You’ve moved into your own future.”

Emma had come to accept yanking out hearts and crossing between realms, but her common sense revolted at the idea of time travel. She crossed her arms and glared, sure this was some kind of trick. “How do you know? Did you do this?”

“No. Well, not directly. It’s an innate characteristic in you, but it was latent until you and I started to trust each other.” She raised an eyebrow. “When you were about twenty-nine.”

“How do you know?!” Emma demanded again, feeling increasingly out of control.

“Well, I know how the magic works, but in terms of when it starts, you told me. Or,” she tipped her head, “you _will_ tell me, after you get back. Eventually.”

“I tell you what, exactly?”

Regina huffed a little laugh, and this _must_ be a different person because she’d never seen her so relaxed and playful. “I seem to recall some ranting about something like I had been holding out on you not telling you we’re soulmates.”

“You’re my soulmate?!”

Regina winced. “Oh, that’s how you find out, isn’t it? I hate time paradoxes.” She shuddered delicately. “Yes. That’s why you can jump to where I am. Or, when.”

“Okay, let’s assume I buy this crazy story. If this is how I find out, how did _you_ find out? Another time paradox?”

“No. I-” Regina paused, as if thinking of the right way to explain it. “I met you before you met me.”

“Ugh, I’m getting a headache. What?”

“Sometime in the future—my future, because from my perspective it hasn’t happened yet either—you’ll jump backwards to when I was a girl. You’ll save me from a bad situation.” Regina smiled, almost to herself. “My knight in shining pleather. I had such a crush on you for about a year after that.”

“A- crush?”

Regina looked at her for a long moment. “I always wondered what made you finally make a move. It’s this conversation, isn’t it?”

“I very much don’t know,” Emma replied at her driest.

Regina chuckled. “Well, now you’ll need to go back and take several weeks to figure out how you want to respond to this information. But,” and she took off her apron, her tone suddenly businesslike. “The way the jumping works is that one or the other of us has to be in distress and need help. You’re not. And I’m not. Which means something bad is about to-”

There was a loud explosion from outside.

“Want to come help?” Regina asked, and Emma found that, despite the nonsense story about soulmates and time travel, she couldn’t tell her no.

**

_Emma is 30 and 39; Regina is 45. _

Regina felt slightly ridiculous wandering around a dark garden in a fancy gown. But Emma insisted that she had jumped here when she was younger and that Regina had met her out here, and she’d long since given up arguing with her unusual talent. There was a rustle in a nearby bush, and she was grasping for a fireball out of habit even as she called out, “Emma? Is that you?”

Emma stumbled out, wearing a tank top that was all wrong for this season and looking much worse for wear. But she smiled as soon as she sees Regina and said, “You look good.”

“The Mother of the Groom has a certain responsibility. You look quite nice in your tux, in there.” She tipped her head back toward the building.

“Mother of the- Henry?”

“Do we have another son?” she asked, at her driest.

“Not that I know of? But I always get disoriented. This must be my future since Henry is definitely not old enough to be getting married.” Regina saw her wince mentioning him.

“I don’t think he’s old enough here either, but he went realm jumping and- but never mind that, what’s that face?”

Emma blinked at her, clearly startled. “You really do learn to read me eventually, don’t you?”

“Years of marriage will do that to you.”

Emma perked up at that. “Marriage?”

“Don’t change the subject. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need help,” Regina pointed out. “So what’s happening?”

“Henry’s been kidnapped. But,” she said slowly, as if working it out, “if he lives long enough to get married, we must end up rescuing him.”

“Ah. Pan.” Regina felt rage about it all over again even though it was years ago. “Yes, we did.”

“I don’t suppose you can tell me how,” Emma wheedled.

Regina crossed her arms. “You know I can’t.”

“You told me we’re going to get married!”

“Which is not going to change the outcomes of the universe!”

Emma grinned at her. “I dunno, I think it’s pretty special.”

“I could kiss your face, but it’s better for you to get that kiss in your own time. And you’re fading out anyway. I’ll see you later. Or, I guess, earlier.” The last was said to thin air, and Regina shook her head, amused, as she went inside.

Emma was leaning by the door. “Everything go alright?” she asked, straightening up as she saw Regina.

“You know it did.” Regina stepped close and wrapped her arms around her neck to kiss her slow and deep.

As she pulled away, she slid her hands down Emma’s shoulders and onto her chest, stopping just above where things would get scandalous. “Mm,” she hummed. “You do look good in this.”

“I’m glad you think so. You know, the party’s winding down. What do you say we get out of here and I give you a wedding night to remember?”

Regina cocked her head at her, confused. “It’s . . . not our wedding.”

“I said _a _wedding night.”

Regina laughed and kissed her again. Then she took her up on it.

**

The Smutty Epilogue

_Emma is 35 and 33; Regina is 39_

Emma didn’t see her at first when she came into the room, her vision obscured by the towel she was using to dry her hair. But when she had hung it on the door hook and turned back to look for her, what she found pulled a groan from her throat. Regina was sitting on the bed in her robe, and that was normal enough. But the robe was open, showing the curve of a breast, and her legs were just perfectly arranged to call attention to the fact that the hand resting between them was the only pretense that she was covered. And she was staring her down.

It was only when Regina said, “Put your eyes back in your head and come here” that she realized she was gaping at her.

“In my defense, you’re so-” She trailed off and waved her hand in her general direction. “Everything.” But she headed toward her nonetheless, climbing onto the bed, straddling her lap once she slid her leg out flat, then kissing her. The kisses started off slow and sweet, but soon deepened. There, pressed against Regina, cupping her face, kissing her intently, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by it, breaking the kiss to murmur, “Fuck, I love you. I love you so much.” She was kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead now, the adoration too big to contain, like her chest was cracking open with it.

Regina’s teasing was gone now. She cupped her face in both hands, her expression soft as she replied, “And I love you.”

Then Emma was kissing her again, deep and adoring and, gradually, _hungry_. Her hands started to roam over Regina, under her robe, cupping a breast and just holding it for a moment, liking its warmth and slight weight in her hand. But it also wasn’t enough, and she was shifting so that she could pull at the bathrobe’s belt.

“Sorry, I’m just really craving you tonight.”

“I’m not complaining,” Regina assured her, helping her slide the robe off and then lying down once she was free of it.

“Yessss,” Emma breathed as she laid down with her. She needed to touch her so desperately it almost hurt. Propped up on one elbow, she used her other hand to touch every bit of her that she could reach, a warm flat hand down the curve of her neck and along her shoulder, cupping a breast and then stroking down her ribs and belly to the curve of her hip and thigh.

Then there were the kisses. She nuzzled and kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She trailed kisses all over her chest in loops and swirls, but she also paused for a long moment to feel her heartbeat with her lips, knowing that Regina appreciated it from the way she cradled her head against her. When she moved again, she first kissed between her breasts slow and adoring before kissing and nuzzling each breast, avoiding her nipples until she’d thoroughly adored her.

Finally, she wrapped her lips around a nipple, sighing in bliss at how good she felt in her mouth. She sucked lightly at first, but slowly intensified her touch, rolling it between tongue and palate, groaning out her pleasure in the touch just as Regina did

Soon Regina’s hips were rolling, and before long she felt a shock of wetness on her thigh.

“You did that on purpose,” she murmured, mock-offended.

“Sure did. What’re you going to do about it?”

Emma smiled and began moving down her body. But she went slowly, lavishing more kisses on her ribs, belly, hipbones before settling between her thighs. She nuzzled and kissed her way up to where Regina’s leg met her body, then pressed a sweet kiss to her pussy before making a long, slow stroke with her tongue.

“I love how you love me.”

“God, I fucking love you.”

Emma luxuriated in her wetness for long moments, running her tongue over every bit of her. Gradually her touches became more focused, but she still reveled in the slickness and the heat and the velvet hardness of her ready clit under her tongue. She was giving her a bit more now, swirling her tongue faster, and Regina’s hand in her hair said she was enjoying it too.

She pulled back just enough to ask, “Fingers?”

“Not yet,” Regina answered. “Strap-on later, I think.”

“Oh god, you’re so hot,” Emma groaned. 

“Thank you,” Regina said. Then she used the hand in Emma’s hair to pull her mouth back. “But eat me first.”

Emma’s enthusiastic “Mhm!” was gloriously muffled. She was touching her intently now, fluttering her tongue. Soon she was sucking Regina’s clit as her hips rolled up to her mouth demandingly. Emma stayed with her, giving her more, and more, feeling her body tense, loving every second of this, wanting to make Regina come but also wanting the moment to last forever.

Then Regina’s legs were closing around her head as she came, and it was so good.

Regina hauled her up by the hair the instant her body relaxed, rolling them over to press on top and kissing her own wetness off Emma’s mouth in the way that always drove her wild.

“My turn,” she purred as she pressed her thigh between Emma’s, then kissed her deeply as she slid her hand between them and her fingers inside, so that all Emma could do was moan into her mouth.

Regina started a slow, deep rhythm, her tongue in her mouth and her fingers in her pussy. It was so good, Regina’s weight on top of her and feeling her inside, her warmth and the softness of her skin along all of Emma’s.

After long moments of slow, almost lazy strokes, Regina kissed down her chin and along her jaw. Then she intensified her touch, moving faster and pressing her thigh against the back of her hand to give it more force.

“Fuck, Regina, yes, just like that.”

Regina’s “Mm” in her ear made it impossibly hotter, and when she started grinding her palm over her clit with every stroke, it was so good that Emma’s hands were clutching at her back, blunt nails digging in just a little.

“Another finger?” Regina asked around a mouthful of her neck.

“Fuck, yes!” Emma gasped, and when she pressed inside with three, filling her up completely, she felt gloriously taken, wrapping her arms and legs around her and giving herself up to the sensation.

When she started to get close, Emma put her legs back on the bed so that she could get leverage to roll her hips up, reaching for it, needing more.

“You’re going to come too fast if you do that.”

“No such thing,” Emma said, just shy of a grunt of exertion. “‘sides, then I can fuck you.”

“Mm, I’d like that.” The casualness of Regina’s tone while she was fucking Emma so thoroughly was impossibly hot. “You know what else I’d like?”

Emma couldn’t quite form the word “Wha-” she was so close.

“For you to fuck me in the ass.”

That was so hot that Emma came immediately, grabbing Regina hard. 

Emma started kissing her again as soon as the tension left her body, rolling them over so that she could get up and get what they needed.

“Hi,” came a voice in the corner.

They both jumped, and Regina had a fireball in her hand in an instant.

Turning, Emma saw that it was another version of herself.

“Hi. Sorry,” the other Emma said, her hands up and palms out to show that she was unarmed. “There’s no way for this not to be awkward, I know. I mean, it’s me and my wife and it’s still awkward.”

“Wife?” Regina looked at her speculatively.

“I’m getting around to it,” Emma muttered.

“Wait, I know when I am,” the other Emma said with a huge grin. “Oh man, this was the best day of my life!”

“Didn’t you say we’re married in the future?” Regina said, eyebrow dangerously raised.

“One of the best days of my life,” she corrected, and Emma was impressed with how smoothly she did it.

“So, if this goes well, why are you here?” Regina pressed.

“To uh, save my wife’s ass?”

“You’re here to teach your younger self how to fuck me in the ass?”

Emma groaned at that, and she heard an echo from her older self. Their eyes met in perfect understanding.

“So, is someone going to fuck me, or are you going to look deeply into each other’s eyes all night?” Regina cut in.

“Yes. Definitely,” the older Emma said. “Emma, if you could grab the strap on.”

“Yeah sure.”

She had just started rifling around in the drawer to find it when her other self said, “The smallest one.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and a condom, a glove, and the lube.”

“I know about that stuff,” Emma muttered under her breath. She heard a chuckle from her other self.

“Get both of them,” Regina said.

“Really?” Was Regina suggesting what Emma thought she was suggesting?

“Yeah, she totally is saying that. It’s so hot,” her older self said. “But let’s figure out the anal part first.”

Emma dutifully brought both toys and harnesses from the drawer back to the bedside. Then it took a few moments to get the condom on the smaller toy and the toy in the harness and the harness on her hips and the glove on her hand and lubed, and by the time she turned back to Regina in earnest she was on her hands and knees, ass in the air, looking at her imperiously over her shoulder.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“You should be.”

Emma chuckled and climbed onto the bed behind her, kissing one butt cheek and up her back and down the other side, digging in her teeth a bit when she reached the second buttock. Then, just when she could feel that Regina was about to huff at her impatiently again, she slid her finger over her asshole. She gasped and jerked away involuntarily, but then pushed back toward her eagerly. Emma pushed her fingertip inside, and the hot tightness felt so naughty.

“God this is hot to watch,” her other self said.

“By my count, you have two unoccupied hands,” Regina pointed out, just a little breathy.

“So I do,” the other Emma agreed, shucking out of her leather jacket and coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Is that okay with you?” she asked, looking at Emma.

“What? Oh! Yeah. But you knew that.”

“Still feels polite to ask.”

“Why are you not touching me?” Regina demanded.

The other Emma laughed, then slid one hand down between Regina’s thighs. From the gasp, she liked that a lot.

Emma kept up her gentle touch. This part she was familiar with, as they’d played with fingers before, working inside and then adding more lube, but stealing glances at another version of herself first pinching Regina’s nipples and then kissing her slow and deep was definitely not usual. After long moments, Regina felt more open.

“Another finger?”

“Mhm,” Regina groaned, pushing back toward her encouragingly.

Emma lubed up her second finger and pressed inside, loving the tight hotness of it. She started the same slow, deep motion as before, letting Regina adjust to her, and it went quicker this time, her fingers sliding easily before long.

“I think she’s ready for the toy now,” the other Emma said finally.

“Yeah?” Emma asked, hopeful but not wanting to even risk hurting her.

“Yes,” Regina said firmly.

“And if it’s okay with both of you,” the other Emma went on, “this is where I strip down and get underneath.”

“I’m not ready for both,” Regina said, sounding startled.

“No, sorry,” the other Emma said, sliding a flat, soothing hand down her back. “Just for you to lay on me. This can feel kind of clinical rather than intimate, sometimes.”

“That sounds nice,” Regina said. Then she chuckled. “But then, you’ve been here already.”

“Uh huh,” the other Emma said.

It took a few moments to get them into position, but it wasn’t long before Emma was kneeling behind Regina, gripping the toy in her hand with the tip barely touching her asshole.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Regina said, pushing back against her. The toy slipped in just a bit and Emma groaned as much as Regina did.

She slowly worked the toy into her, letting her body adjust because it was a little bigger than her fingers. But it didn’t take long at all to be inside her to the hilt, and the hotness of it had Emma staring for a long moment.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Regina asked, as breathy as she was testy.

“Ohhh yeah,” Emma groaned, and she started to move, making long slow strokes, out to the tip and then all the way in. Slowly, so, so slowly, she started to move faster, letting her hips make a bit of contact with Regina’s ass on the in-strokes. The other Emma had her hand between Regina’s thighs again, and she was moaning steadily. Fuck, this was amazingly hot.

When Regina said, “Wait,” Emma froze.

“You’re okay,” Regina said, reaching back to stroke her thigh. “But I don’t want to come until I have you both inside me.”

“Oh fuck,” Emma groaned, pulling out and moving back.

After a few moments’ adjustment, the other Emma was on her back again, now wearing the second strap-on, and Regina was straddling her. Emma was mesmerized by it, like a live 3D movie of the illicit pictures Regina would never agree to take. All three of them moaned as Regina sank down onto the toy.

“Now you, Emma,” Regina said, leaning forward onto all fours.

Emma got behind her again and groaned at the sight of her filled with the other toy and the hotness of knowing that she was about to fill her even more.

“Em-ma,” Regina complained.

“Sorry.” She moved forward, grabbing the lube again just to be sure. Then, very slowly, she pressed back into Regina’s ass. Her moan was positively obscene.

When she tensed to move, her older self reached up and grabbed her hip hard. “Ah- no- Be still.”

“But-”

“DP 101. She controls the motion.”

“Ok.”

“Plus, you know we love how she moves her hips,” the other Emma pointed out.

“True.”

“Okay,” the other Emma said. “Ready to ride, my queen?”

“Ooh, I like that,” Regina said, her voice rough with desire. “You should call me that,” she mused, sounding distracted. Then she started to make small motions, not much more than grinding, but judging from the moan that came out of her it was plenty.

Emma ran her hands over Regina’s body, just wanting to be more involved than staying still at first, but soon digging her fingertips in to her hips and ass as her motion sped up. Before long Regina was really fucking herself on the toy in her pussy, on the toy in her ass, on the other Emma’s fingers against her clit.

“So good, Emma,” she groaned. “So good. Love the way you fuck me.” It could have meant either or both of them, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Regina’s hips working to take the toys in, to get more, seeking out all the pleasure that they could give her.

Emma leaned forward now, needing to feel closer to her, pressing her lips against her shoulder and reaching around to let her fingers slide against Regina’s clit too.

“Yes! Emma-” Regina panted. “So full of you. And you’re all around me. I’m so close.”

Emma bit down on her shoulder now, needing her in her mouth. She realized the other Emma was doing the same on the other side of her. Then Regina was coming, crying out louder than Emma had ever heard her, and she was grateful that they had soundproofed the room long ago.

They stayed still for long moments, stroking warm hands over Regina, one hand taking over from the other here and there, soothing and adoring all at once.

Finally Regina let out a deep sigh of contentment, then said, “Okay, I need you out now.”

Emma pulled out right away, and then Regina pulled up and off of the other Emma before flopping over onto her back on the bed.

“Wow,” she said.

“Wow is right,” Emma agreed.

“Thank you,” Regina said, slurring a bit.

“Thank _you_,” Emma emphasized. “That was so hot.”

“Mhm,” Regina agreed. “And _you_,” she said, her head lolling over to look at the other Emma now.

“My pleasure,” the other Emma said. But she was getting up.

“What-” Regina started. 

“It’s about that time,” she said, slipping out of the harness and setting the toy on the nightstand. “Besides,” she said as she started to fade out. “This is about to become who’s on first.”

Regina turned back to Emma. “You’re a smartass.”

Emma thought about objecting to being blamed for her older self, but instead just said, “But you love me.”

“I do.” Regina paused for a second, brow furrowed. “Marry me.”

Emma grinned at her. “I’d love to, my queen.”


End file.
